Too Late
by Tashachan
Summary: Dizem por aí: "nunca é tarde demais". Mas, quem realmente decide isso é a vida. E quando ela já não mais existe... não há esperanças. Ou será que há? (One-Shot KibaHina)


Too Late

Não, eu nunca saberia o que é o amor. Afinal, eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos e já encontrara e perdera o amor de minha vida.

_Era mais um dia normal de um ano chato de uma vida inútil. Eu estava sentada no meu quintal sob a sombra de uma árvore, fitando as nuvens a passarem._

_ - Dragão, pássaro... Aquela parece uma borboleta e... um cão..._

_ - Como eu?_

_ - AH! – eu gritei, assustada.- Kiba-kun! Como você entrou aqui!? E como chega assim de fininho?! Eu... me assustei..._

_ - Calma, Hina-chan. – disse o moreno, enquanto beijava minha testa. Sorri e corei levemente com o ato. – Bom, eu sou um ninja, então entro em qualquer lugar, né? E desculpa pelo susto._

_ - Ah, tudo bem. – e sorri._

Kiba sempre fora meu melhor amigo. Muitos diziam que ele me olhava de um jeito... diferente, mas eu nunca reparara. Não sei se ele seria capaz de me amar depois de tanto me ouvir a dizer "Naruto-kun" para cá e para lá... Agora confesso, fui extremamente estúpida e idiota por ter feito isso. Mas, sinceramente, e daí? O Kiba não se importava, não é?

_ - Está aí a quanto tempo? – perguntou._

_ - Acho que uma meia hora... Quer se unir a mim e à minha monotonia diária?_

_ - Para te fazer companhia? Com prazer._

Ah, Kiba, sempre tão doce... Por que não me apaixonei por você?

- _Obrigada! Ali! – apontei para o céu. – Um minotauro!_

_ - Minotauro, Hina? É um centauro! – ele disse, rindo._

_ - Ah, qual a diferença? – perguntei, sem graça._

_ - Um é um homem com cabeça de touro, outro é um touro com tronco e cabeça de um homem._

_ - Ah... São todos feios..._

_ - Concordo. – e riu, alegremente._

Quando me dei por conta, acordei. Eu adormecera e não havia nenhum Inuzuka ali.

Era doloroso. Era muito doloroso imaginar que eu nunca mais o veria. Era um vazio no interior do meu peito que queria me possuir, queria invadir minhas veias e destruir cada canto do meu corpo.

Eu já não tinha mais vontade de comer, de sair de casa, nem mesmo de respirar. Qualquer coisa que eu comia me lembrava um lanche com ele, o sol me lembrava de seu aconchegante abraço, o ar tinha seu perfume.

Uma semana. Uma semana se passara e era como se houvesse acabado de ocorrer. Kiba fora decretado morto. Havia saído em uma missão ao país da chuva e não voltara. Shino, que fora com ele, pôde jurar que seu coração parara de bater, uma vez que procurara por vestígios de vida no corpo caído de seu companheiro, que tinha uma perna e um braço quebrados, e não mais respirava.

Eu não queria acreditar. Eu não _podia _acreditar! Digo, Kiba e Shino eram as únicas pessoas que eu tinha, já que eu poderia morrer e minha família não se importaria; mamãe já foi para os céus, Hanabi é uma adolescente rebelde e me odeia, papai tem vergonha em me ter como membra do clã Hyuuga.

Agora só me restava Shino... E, não que eu não gostasse dele, mas Shino é tão quieto e sério... Kiba... era como o sol. Por isso hoje odeio o sol! Insiste em me lembrar dele.

Enfim, eu continuava a viver. Ia para a escola sem mesmo prestar atenção nas aulas. Já pensara até em parar de frequentar o lugar, uma vez que todos os dias era feita uma chamada e o nº 16 era o do "Inuzuka Kiba? – Faltou, professor!". _Morreu, professor!_, eu pensava. Mas eu não podia dizer isso, não conseguia. Sakura era quem me segurava na Terra para que eu não fosse para os céus junto a ele.

- Amiga... bola pra frente! Você não pode deixar de estudar por causa do que aconteceu.

- Mas... É como se... Se tudo estivesse cinza.

- Mas Hina... Eu não queria dizer isso, só que você não me dá outra escolha: acha que o Kiba quereria? Que você parasse de estudar por ele?

Fechei os olhos. Ouvir o nome dele doía, muito. Mas, por acaso, Sakura estava certa. Sakura sempre estava certa, era a menina mais sensata que eu conhecia e tinha uma solução para tudo, menos para o seu amor por Sasuke Uchiha, que nem olhava para ela.

Cheguei em casa, me joguei na cama, olhando para o teto.

_Eu bati na porta, nervosa, porque nunca havia parado de surpresa na casa de alguém. Hana me cumprimentou:_

_ - Hinata, querida, que bom vê-la! O Kiba está lá em cima, vou chamá-lo... – e se virou para as escadas._

_ - Não! Não precisa, eu queria fazer uma surpresa... – eu disse, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem._

_ - Ah, sim! Ele vai adorar. Pode subir as escadas, querida, ele está no quarto._

_ Subi as escadas e estava atravessando o corredor, quando ouvi uma bela melodia que saía de um violão, vinda do quarto do menino. Ele tocava _By Your Side, _de _Tenth Avenue North,_ uma de minhas músicas favoritas. Me aproximei lentamente da porta, e fiquei a observá-lo manusear as cordas enquanto olhava através da janela naquele dia ensolarado. De repente, sinto uma irritação na garganta e acabo por tossir sem querer, o que fez ele perceber que não estava sozinho._

_ -Hina-chan! – disse ele, se atrapalhando e quase derrubando o violão, abrindo um sorriso cativante. – O que... te trouxe aqui hoje, pequena? – ele me deu um beijo na testa e um abraço, sua marca registrada comigo._

_ - Eu... eu queria te ver, Kiba-Kun! – corei ao dizer aquilo.- Afinal... você viaja amanhã... e eu... vou sentir sua... falta._

_ - Também vou, minha pequena. Vem cá, senta aqui comigo. – disse ele, sentando-se na cama e indicando que eu fizesse o mesmo. – Olha só. – e ele apontou para fora da janela. – Vê aquelas duas árvores enormes? Uma parece um cachorro e a outra um coelho._

_ - A que parece um cachorro é você, não é, Kiba-kun?_

_ - Isso! E o coelho é você._

_ - Eu? – perguntei, com um olhar inocentemente confuso enquanto encarava aqueles olhos caninos e encantadores... "Encantadores? Mas o que é isso, Hinata? Penei que ó achasse os olhos do Naruto encantadores..." _Alguma coisa no Kiba mexia comigo... e muito. _Corei só ao acha-los encantadores._

_ - Isso! Você é a minha coelhinha. – ele me disse e sorriu novamente, enquanto eu sentia meu rosto queimar. – Hina, nunca esqueça disso. Quando se sentir sozinha, olhe para aquelas árvores e lembre-se que, assim como elas não saem uma do lado da outra, eu sempre, SEMPRE, estarei ao seu lado._

_ Num impulso, joguei-me em seus braços e o abracei, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito, não me importando com o tom rubro que tomava conta de meu rosto. Apertei com força sei casaco com as mãos, e deixei algumas lágrimas rolarem, primeiro por causa da sorte que eu tinha em tê-lo como amigo, segundo porque eu realmente sentiria saudade por ele ficar um mês longe. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, me apertando com força. Depois, se distanciou, colocou a mão no meu queixo e puxou meu rosto para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos, e disse, me encarando:_

_ - Eu te amo, Hina. Te amo muito._

_ - Eu... eu t-também... te amo... K-kiba-kun... – e coloquei novamente minha cabeça em seu peito. De repente, meu celular toca. Era papai._

_ - Hinata, você tem que voltar para casa. – e desligou._

_ - Você tem que ir, não é? Não entendo como suporta aquele cara... Hina, vou te tirar daquela casa. Assim que você fizer 18. Eu prometo._

_ - Não precisa, Kiba-kun... Eu não... me importo, estou bem lá._

_ - Você não sabe mesmo mentir... É uma promessa. – ele me beijou na bochecha e me deu o abraço mais longo que eu já recebera. – Até daqui a um mês, minha pequena._

_ - Até, Kiba-kun._

Sim, eu estava chorando. Digo, por que ele? O meu melhor amigo, o que me chamava de "minha pequena" e estava sempre ao meu lado? Não era justo!

Hanabi entrou bruscamente no quarto, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- E aí, baka? Chorando de novo por causa do seu namoradinho? Você é muito pata... Chora por que não soube dar atenção suficiente enquanto só se preocupava com o "Naruto-kun"? Quem sabe não foi para te ensinar a dar valor a quem merece, sua estranha? – ela pegou um travesseiro no meu armário e saiu, batendo a porta.

Hanabi era assim como aquilo que acontecera: cruel. Mas... Será que ela estava certa? Será que isso era uma lição? Se sim, o mundo é cruel demais...

Ah, eu só queria tê-lo de volta, ouvi-lo me chamando de Hina-chan e dizendo que me ama... Chorei ainda mais.

Chovia lá fora e ainda eram três da tarde. Resolvi sair para caminhar, eu preferiria que a águas da chuva se misturassem às minhass lágrimas e me fizessem esquecer da dor que o gosto salgado delas trazia.

De repente, avisto cabelos loiros e um par de olhos azuis correndo pela rua.

- Hinata! Oi! – disse, sorrindo.

- Ah, oi, Naruto. – como não gaguejei?

- Você está toda molhada! Que estranho, andando devagar debaixo d'água, parece que quer se molhar...

- É, eu gosto da sensação... – eu não queria a presença dele ali.

- Você é estranha... mas ok! Tchau, Hinata!

Diz-me, por que algum dia eu chegara a gostar dele? Ele não se importava comigo, mas eu não estava nem aí, só conseguia pensar no Inuzuka...

"Meu Inuzuka". Corei ao pensar nisso...

_Trovoava um bocado à tarde e Kiba corria com Akamaru pelas ruas. De repente, ouço a campainha de minha casa tocar e corro para atender:_

_ - Kiba-kun! Vo... você está todo molhado!_

_ - É, eu gosto de chuva... – e mais um trovão faz seu estrondo habitual. – Mas não de trovões! Eu queria te entregar um coisa, já que é dia dos namorados... – nós dois coramos com a frase inesperada, e ele coçou a nuca. – Enfim, aqui está. – ele me entregou uma rosa vermelha e me beijou a bochecha. – Tchau, pequena. – e saiu correndo com Akamaru pela rua, comigo a observar o seu percurso._

_ Suspirei ao sentir o cheiro da flor e passei o resto do dia sorrindo._

Até a chuva me lembrava dele.

Eu não aguentava mais sofrer tanto apenas por lembrar dele. Voltei para casa, fui para meu quarto, deitei na cama e fiquei de olhos abertos, para não cair em ilusões novamente. Só então eu fui lembrar que era o dia do meu aniversário, eu estava com 18 anos.

"A promessa do Kiba nunca será cumprida..." – pensei. Então, senti uma mão abraçar minha cintura e uma voz, que para mim era melodiosa, dizer:

- Não chore, pequena. Eu estou aqui, você não está sozinha.

- Ki... Kiba-kun? – eu tinha medo de me virar e ver que era mais uma ilusão, então me deixei levar. – Você voltou para mim?

- Claro! Eu disse que voltaria, não disse? Que te tiraria dessa casa? Parabéns, minha Hina. Eu te amo.

Fechei os olhos sorrindo. Ele estava ali, comigo.

**Hey! \o/ **

**Muito obrigada por ler! Agradeço eternamente pela sua paciência com uma ficwiter inexperiente como eu u.u**

**Só há um detalhe que eu necessito explicar:**

**O final é opcional. A intenção era realmente que cada pessoa imaginasse um final diferente.**

**Bom, espero que tenha gostado ^^**

**Dattebayo! .**


End file.
